Do something
by spoodle monkey
Summary: HerryxJay slash. Odie wantes Jay to do something. Not a very good summary, but I couldnt really think of a way to describe it. SLASH read and review please. Dont like, dont read.


_Do Something_

_Summary: Jay just needs to do something. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, cause if I did, the world would be a very different place._

"I'm telling you Jay, you have to be blind not to see it." Odie stated, as the two of them walked down the empty school hallway.

"Or sane. Odie, just drop it. I'll get over it." Jay smiled reassuringly at the smaller boy.

"Considering he's all you ever talk about, I highly doubt that." Jay glanced around the hall quickly, making sure no one was around. The hallway was deserted, everyone having gone home for the day.

"Odie, life isn't a fairy tale. Just because-," He broke off, trying again. "Herry is….Herry. I'm not about to get my hopes up over a theory." Odie rolled his eyes, stopping in front of an empty classroom.

"Aside from the fact that he's constantly flirting with you, he's always watching you, talks about you as much as you do about him…" He trailed off, glancing down the hall. "Here, I'll show you, wait in this room." Odie pushed the other boy into the room, leaving the door open a crack.

"Odie? What-?" Jay cut off at the sound of footsteps.

"Hey Odie!"

"Hey Herry, what's up?" He kept his mouth closed, resisting the urge to drag Odie away so he couldn't do what Jay thought he was doing.

"Nothing much, I was going to see if Jay wanted to go see a movie or something. You want to come?" His stomach fluttered embarrassingly, as he stood motionless.

"Maybe another time. Hey Herry, I could use you're help to test a theory on…word association and the human brain." Jay was sometimes amazed at the ability Odie possessed to con people. It made him wonder exactly how many times the smaller boy had done that to him.

"Yeah sure, but then I need to find Jay."

"Okay, so I'll say a word and you respond with the first word that comes to mind. Got it?" Apparently Herry had given some sign of confirmation, because a second later Odie continued. "Life?" "Long"

"Coffee" "Hera."

"Ants?" "Army"

"Pants?" "Jeans"

"Clock?" "Time"

"Past?" "Titans"

"Brown?" "Eyes"

"Purple?" "Yellow"

"Leader?" "Jay"

Jay listened in amazement at how quickly the questions and answers were going. He had to admit that maybe Odie actually knew what he was doing. Didn't mean that he believed the theory though.

"Vampire?" "Nightmare."

"Centaur?" "Chiron."

"Night?" "Mystery"

"Love?" "Alone."

"Heart?" "Beating"

"Jay?" "Love."

Jay stood there, too stunned to move. Herry apparently hadn't noticed the slip up, as he and Odie finished and parted ways. There had to of been a one in one hundred chance of that actually working, especially with that response.

The door opened to reveal a triumphant looking Odie, smirk planted on his face.

"Told you. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do?" He asked, finally finding his voice.

"Yeah, that's what people generally do when they find out that the person they're in love with, loves them back." He opened his mouth to deny it, before closing it at the look Odie shot him. He nodded wordlessly, a strange, but welcomed warmth, spreading through him.

'_Do something.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Odie watched, pleased as Jay and Herry walked down the steps of the school, shoulders brushing. It didn't take a genius to figure out where the hickeys on either boy's necks had come from.

He had known before hand that Herry liked Jay. Unfortunately, getting either of them to act had been next to impossible. Both were too stubborn to listen to him. It was a good thing that he was stubborn as well.

Jay didn't need to know that he had set the whole 'theory' up with Herry, urging him to at least try and see if Jay felt the same. He also didn't need to know that Herry had known where Jay had been hiding the whole time.

Smiling as he joined them, he listened to them talk about their plans for the weekend while planning how to set Archie and Atlanta up.


End file.
